Hidetada Tokugawa
Hidetada Tokugawa is Ieyasu's third son and successor. He fought the Sanada army at Ueda Castle during the Sekigahara campaign and lost the battle horribly. He was unable to assist the Eastern army and was said to have earned his father's scorn. Still, he became the second Tokugawa shogun. Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since the first game. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Appearing in the first title, he only joins the Tokugawa offensive at Osaka, being a minor frontline unit or defending the supply depot in Kunoichi's story. His role is greatly expanded in Samurai Warriors 2, ''where Hidetada appears on the Tokugawa's side at Ueda Castle, Ōsaka Castle, and Edo Castle, often in a position of command. In the Uesugi version of the siege of Edo Castle, Hidetada is guarding the castle in his father's absence and is in the main keep. If he is defeated before Ieyasu's arrival, his father will grieve for his son. During Musashi's story, he becomes the land's ruler but is killed by Hideyori's army at Edo Castle. With his dying breath, he pleads Hideyori to create the world their fathers wanted: a world of peace. He appears in ''Samurai Warriors 4 and Samurai Warriors 4-II as the commander for the siege of Ueda and Osaka. Despite fulfilling a similar role in both titles, his appearance and general arrogance are greatly amplified to a comical extent in the latter game, often relying on his underlings to get him out of trouble. In Nobuyuki's story, he plays a larger role in the narrative and makes it past Ueda to reinforce Sekigahara in time. During Spirit of Sanada, Hidetada is presented as a more serious and competent character, still keeping some arrogance, where he interrupts Nobuyuki's meeting with the Tokugawa after the first Ueda Castle siege to express his misgivings about siding with the Sanada. Ieyasu angrily sends him away, but Hidetada continues to distrust Nobuyuki. He joins his father's offensive at Odawara Castle and clears the path for the Toyotomi with his father's troops against the Hōjō. The "reward", however, that the Tokugawa are given is the domain of the former Hōjō, while larger, will also force them to relocate from their ancestral homelands of Mikawa. He later confronts Yukimura and Nobuyuki after their celebrations and states that there would never be true peace as long as his father lived. During the Sekigahara campaign, in order to improve his reputation, he ignores Nobuyuki's advice and commences another siege of Ueda. In reality, however, this is all an intentional act to prevent the army from reaching Sekigahara, brought by Hidetada's personal spite towards his father. Once he is confronted by Nobuyuki over the matter, the second siege of Ueda begins, and Hidetada witnesses the resolve of the Sanada retainers despite fighting amongst one another in opposing sides. Finally acknowledging and respecting his father's wishes and sacrifices, he immediately begins organizing the forces to make for Sekigahara. They never make it, however, as Masayuki and Yukimura exit the castle and route Hidetada's army. Nonetheless, Ieyasu prevails at Sekigahara without Hidetada's help. Since the outnumbered Sanada put up a valiant defense and even managed to pursue the Tokugawa troops out of their territory, Masayuki and Yukimura are deemed too dangerous and are set to be executed, but Hidetada's wish to be executed alongside them spares both and mitigates their punishment to exile. In the succeeding years, Hidetada eventually befriends Nobuyuki. During the winter siege of Osaka Castle, Hidetada rescues his father from Yukimura's charge. Once a ceasefire is organized by both parties, Nobuyuki privately entreaties Hidetada to spare Yukimura's life. Hidetada accepts and tries to force Yukimura to submit to him through a siege; with the Toyotomi all but gone, Yukimura prevails over him and Hidetada fails to capture him. After Yukimura dies, Hidetada formally becomes the Shogun. Hidetada's failure to save Yukimura and his new responsibilities strains his friendship with Nobuyuki, but the two eventually make amends a year after the siege. When rumors circulate regarding Hidetada's preferential treatment for the Sanada due to personal bias, with some even claiming he intentionally threw the battle at Ueda Castle, Nobuyuki speaks with Hidetada and voluntarily has him relocate away from Ueda. Tearfully, Hidetada accepts his friend's wish, and shifts the Sanada's domain elsewhere while putting an enraged front. Warriors Orochi Throughout the Warriors Orochi series, Hidetada serves as Ieyasu's replacement officer when players assume his father's role. Kessen Hidetada, often called "Hide Tokugawa", is Ieyasu's bumbling and seemingly incompetent son in Kessen. Though given large armies, he habitually loses against more intelligent and experienced opponents. Although he desires to make him proud, he is often berated by his father. In an effort to compensate for his loss at Ueda Castle, he orders for Masayuki's assassination and gravely disappoints his father. When he is named the shogun, Hidetada invokes his own desires to rule and becomes more confident in himself. He volunteers to lead the troops at Osaka Castle and, though Ieyasu is pleased with his son's eagerness, he is denied. Character Information Personality In his anime incarnation, Hidetada is someone who is frustrated by the shadow his father has cast on him. Pressured to take on odds that he cannot actually take, he dislikes war heavily, yet believes that he must excel in the field to become closer to his father as well as to earn the respect of his retainers. He initially dislikes Nobuyuki, seeing him as someone from a lower social class, and haughtily dismisses Nobuyuki's honest concerns and opinions. Eventually, after his life was spared after Ueda Castle, Hidetada warms up and Nobuyuki gives the future shogun the confidence to create his own world, with the belief that, while Ieyasu was suited for war, Hidetada was conversely suited for peace. In Spirit of Sanada, Hidetada is treated more seriously and has a sterner disposition to his father's morally questionable decisions throughout his career. Enraged by the executions of his mother and brother, Hidetada often tries to find fault in his father's later actions, to the point of even attempting to botch his arrival to ensure defeat at Sekigahara. Only after Nobuyuki's sermon and the seeing the valor of the Sanada does Hidetada finally opt to take command and join the front lines instead. After this, he matures and understands his father's resolve and pained sacrifices for the goal of bringing everlasting peace, though he will not show this openly. Owing to Nobuyuki's sermon at Ueda, the two become close friends, in spite of previous conflict between their clans. Character Symbolism Hidetada is symbolized by the kanji for "sharpness" (尖) and "inheritance" (継). Masamune, a Kamakura swordsmith, forms the namesake of his default weapon. He has been famed for making masterful swords and weapons that continue to be held in high esteem today. The Tokugawa family still has one of his swords within their possession. Edo period folklore notes that a swordsmith who allegedly used Masamune's techniques was unfavored by Ieyasu. Hidetada's rare weapon is called Dōjikiri Yasutsuna in the Japanese script. According to myths and folklore, the sword is heralded as one of the Five Great Swords of Japan and was forged during the Heian Period by the swordsmith, Yasutsuna, it was wielded by Minamoto no Yorimitsu. He used it to behead a shuten-dōji, a supernatural being often called the strongest type of Japanese demon. Passed down through various clans, it has been said to have once been given to Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, and other famous daimyo of the Warring States period. It was reportedly used during the Edo Period to test its sharpness, effortlessly slicing through six corpses of executed criminals. The Tokugawa clan never possessed this particular sword, but other weapons crafted from Yasutsuna has been passed throughout the ages. His DLC weapon, Mikatzuki Munechika, is the sword given to Hidetada by Kodai-in when he became shogun. It's a long sword that was forged during the Heian Period with a traditional crescent moon-shaped curve to the blade. It is famed for its beauty as one of the Five Swords of Japan. One of the gifts that Hidetada will give in Spirit of Sanada is a carrot which references the Tokugawa family history. A tactic that Ieyasu employed to successfully father children in the twilight years of his life was adopting a healthy plant-based diet. It included various root vegetables and herbs like Asian ginseng. Voice Actors *Tyler Walker - Samurai Warriors TV series (English) *Alessandro Juliani - Kessen (English) *Dieter Maise - Samurai Warriors TV series (German) *Hiroshi Okamoto - Samurai Warriors 2~3 (Japanese) *Keisuke Baba - Samurai Warriors 2: Empires (Japanese) *Shōta Ebina - Sengoku Musou TV series (Japanese) *Yuusuke Handa - Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"I can't let my father down! Go, attack!" *"Father! I pledge my service to your cause! Hidetada is your humble servant, to be used as you wish, to achieve peace!" :"Yes. One so conscientious as yourself is welcome... You will preserve the peace of future generations." ::~~Hidetada and Ieyasu, Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Lord Hidetada... Are you injured?" :"Do-Do-Don't do that! Scared me half to death! You ninja are as desperate as the Sanada are right now. What's wrong with them anyways? They're trying their hardest to die out there. Are they dense!? Aren't you supposed to fight so you can live!?" :"Samurai experience happiness by facing death... Their life's meaning is to perish without shame... They fight to die... It is as you have stated." :"What's that supposed to mean? That's messed up! Do you fight with that mindset too, Hanzō?" :"Shadows neither live nor die... They are moved only by loyalty for their masters until they are no more..." :"Noo! I don't want for Hanzō to die! I don't wanna it, I don't wanna it, I don't wanna it! I'm, I'm so thankful that Hanzō's alive! Soooo glad! Waaah!" :"Hmph... Master Sandayu, someone as lowly as me may be unfit to be a shinobi. But, at the end of these chaotic times, perhaps that is for the best." ::~~Hanzō Hattori and Hidetada; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"I see the truth... my path is clear. Yes, it is. I am not my father. I am my own man with my own destiny! Why follow his path?! Hear me! I am Hidetada Tokugawa! I will protect the family my own way!" ::~~Kessen Weapons Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Conquest of Odawara - The Crossing of Izu-Hakone Historical Information Personal Info Tokugawa Hidetada was Ieyasu's third son and was born at modern day Tokiwacho, Shizuoka Prefecture. His mother was Oai-no-kata, or Saigo no Tsubone, Ieyasu's first consort and thought to be Tadaharu Totsuka's daughter. Due to a distortion of Edo period folklore, he is commonly known in fictional media as an ignorant and short-tempered man. His failure to take Ueda Castle is often portrayed as an act which earned his father's anger due to the resources he wasted trying to take it. Combined with his sheer inexperience and ineptitude, these fictional interpretations make it seem like it was a miracle that he became shogun, obtaining the title merely through birthright or underhanded scheming. He was so scared of facing his second wife, Ogō, that they hardly saw one another. To summarize the common perceptions of the first three shoguns, author Chōgorō Kaionji famously wrote, "Ieyasu did everything by himself; Hidetada fell short and did half of his decisions by himself; Iemitsu left everything to his retainers." In reality, there is only some grain of truth from the mountain of folklore. It is true that Hidetada was not quite as resourceful as his father or brothers in war, yet he was by no means incompetent. Though often known as the "plain and unmeritorious" son, he was very dutiful and attended to his responsibilities with absolute seriousness. When it came to paperwork and official attendances, Hidetada was prudent. He reputedly never lied about his failures or his accomplishments, meaning that he was willing to accept any repercussions for his actions. The reason why he kept his distance from Ogō was to prevent a civil dispute between his consort's family and the inheritance for his son. Many Tokugawa retainers remark that he had a bold yet calm countenance whilst ruling and addressed every conflict, thus leading to his popularity amongst vassals to be Ieyasu's successor. Even when the Tokugawa forces momentarily faced the jaws of defeat at Osaka Castle, Hidetada was prepared to fight to the death if need be, willing to stand as the ill-fated rear guard to protect his father's retreat. These traits led him to shine within the political realm, and it is no mystery with historians how he could devise and establish the foundations of the Tokugawa shogunate. His first wife was Ohime, Oda Nobukatsu's eldest daughter and one of Hideyoshi's adopted daughters. He had the most children with Ogō, who gave birth to four daughters and three sons. His short-lived eldest son, Nagamaru, was had with an unnamed family servant. His mistress, Shizuka, gave birth to his fifth son who was eventually adopted by Ogō. He also adopted several children once he became shogun to protect political alliances within the Tokugawa clan, one of whom is argued to be Komatsuhime. When he was a child, he was either known as Nagamatsu (長松) or Nagamaru (長丸). Before he had his right to manhood ceremony, he was known as Takechiyo (竹千代). His political aliases are Edo Chunangon (江戸中納言) and Edo Udaishou (江戸右大将). Early Life By the time Hidetada was born, his second eldest brother (Yūki Hideyasu) was adopted –or sent as a political hostage– to the Toyotomi clan. A few months afterwards, his eldest brother (Matsudaira Nobuyasu) was ordered to commit suicide. Ieyasu was given the difficult decision of deciding his successor between Hideyasu, Nobuyasu's son, or Hidetada. He was able to rule out Hideyasu due to his ties to the Toyotomi clan. When he asked his retainers for their thoughts, only Ōkubo Tadachika supported the infant Hidetada. Through much pondering, he tentatively favored Hidetada due to his mother's family prestige within Mikawa. Most legends state that Ieyasu actually didn't reach his decision until Hidetada entered adulthood. During this affair, Hidetada's mother passed away to her failing health so he was reared by his wet nurse, Ōuba no Tsubone. Once Ieyasu had made his choice about his future, Hidetada was raised with the intents of being his father's successor. To honor their peace treaty for Komaki-Nagakute, Ieyasu agreed to send Hidetada to be a political hostage for Hideyoshi in 1590. He received his coming of age ceremony under Hideyoshi's name, leading to the "Hide" within his given name. During this time, it's thought that Hideyoshi wanted to groom Hidetada to be one of his possible successors. He wanted to use the twelve-year old Hidetada to bolster his ties with Nobukatsu and was used in a marriage proposal. Either Ohime's early demise or his soured ties to Nobukatsu called off the long marriage. Hideyoshi granted Hidetada a high seat within the imperial court (Chunangon) and granted him permission to use the Toyotomi name. All bets were off when Hideyori was born, which resulted in Hidetada's return to Ieyasu in 1593. Hoping to keep healthy ties between the Toyotomi and Tokugawa, Hidetada was married to Ogō in 1595. Sekigahara The Sekigahara campaign marked Hidetada's first personal experience with war. He was ordered to march from the east and support Ieyasu's main unit from the center route. His battalion was composed of 38,000 men and a handful of trusted Tokugawa veterans. It was agreed that the separate units were to merge together within Gifu prefecture on October 15th (September 9th in the archaic calendar). There are two torn accounts over Hidetada's activities. The major account –which is exaggerated by Edo period folklore to harshly belittle Hidetada– states that Hidetada impetuously believed he could outdo his father by taking Ueda Castle, which was defended by Sanada Masayuki and Nobushige. Since it was an obstacle in their path, he first sent Honda Tadamasa to offer an issue of surrender to Masayuki. Once he learned his letter was rejected, Hidetada was incensed by the castle master's stubbornness and the two parties engaged in a siege. He was convinced that his larger army could overpower the tiny castle through sheer numbers, pressing the attack and ignoring the advice of his advisors to discontinue the siege. It was only after he realized that he would be late to meet with his father that he tried to retreat, suffering several ambushes laid by Masayuki along the way. This version is often heralded as sign of Hidetada's incompetence and an example of Masayuki's masterful tactics, leading to the perception that the elder is responsible for completely delaying Hidetada's march. The other not-so-popular account –that is currently speculated by historians to be likely the historically accurate one– states that Hidetada's forces were merely following Ieyasu's orders to march through Shinano. Ieyasu had ordered his son's forces to move in advance based on his previous experiences of the area. He could not predict that they would be obstructed by heavy rainfall and seasonal over flooding, conditions which would be extremely hazardous for an army of Hidetada's size to rush. His army was ill-equipped for dealing with the downpour and were already stressing themselves to march. One of Hidetada's messengers was able to report this news to Ieyasu on October 15th. Upon learning of his son's situation, he asked his generals whether they should wait for Hidetada. Honda Tadakatsu advised waiting; Ii Naomasa pushed for an immediate attack on the Toyotomi forces. When Hidetada's forces encountered Ueda Castle soon afterwards, their situation was already strained and the siege was much shorter than Edo period folklore suggests. When Hidetada's troops arrived five days late to the main conflict at Sekigahara, he offered his father his apologies and congratulations for being victorious. Ieyasu was "not in the mood" to face him until a day –sometimes stated as three days– later only through Sakakibara Yasumasa's mediations. It is often stated that Ieyasu was bitterly disappointed in Hidetada because of Ueda Castle, but recent historical findings suggest that his impassiveness towards his son predated this incident. Becoming Shogun In 1603, the imperial court granted Ieyasu the titles Minister of the Right and Seii-Taishōgun, making him one of the most powerful and influential men in the land. When he ordered the reconstruction of Edo Castle, he began to pay closer attention to Hidetada. By May 26, Hidetada was bestowed the title General of the Right (Udaishou) by his father. The title was in very close proximity to Ieyasu's position at the time it was given (akin to the shogun title for a prince), and there was no doubt in anyone's minds that Hidetada was to be his successor. He was granted within his father's inner circle and served at his beck and whim, often filing paperwork and other inquiries sent to Ieyasu. It is often argued that there were still disputes for the right between Hideyasu and Nobuyasu's son, but these claims are difficult to verify. Two years later on New Year's Day, Ieyasu felt comfortable entrusting the future to his son and resigned from office. He retired to Fushimi Castle to await the necessary gathering of the Tokugawa clan. Hidetada amassed several thousands of followers to attend to his trip the castle, arriving at the gate on May 2. After a week or so of negotiations and paying formal respects towards the retired shogun, Ieyasu then declared an official decree assigning Hidetada's new title and the titles for his son's inner circle. On May 26 (April 16 in the archaic calendar), when he was 27 years old, Hidetada formally became the second Tokugawa shogun. Afterwards, Ieyasu moved to Sunpu Castle. Hidetada placed importance on ensuring that his father enjoyed a peaceful retirement by providing him with his trusted retainers. He kept the isolated system his father practiced in place, keeping the samurai caste separated from imperial influence. Around this time, Hidetada focused on renovating the family record-keeping system, ensuring that every document was properly recorded and organized. This same system was used by later generations and became a treasure trove of information for historians. He also increased religious practices for Monju Bosatsu. In August the same year, Ieyasu arranged a political marriage between Hidetada's eldest seven year old daughter, Senhime, and Hideyori. Senhime was dearly loved by both Ieyasu and Hidetada, so the order was meant to be a sign of sincerity and a hopeful measure for choking a Toyotomi rebellion. Ordinarily, Ieyasu's retirement would have caused a dividing dyarchy. Thanks to the efforts of Tokugawa veterans, the power to lead and confirm decisions for the feudal household gradually laid in Hidetada's hands; Ieyasu accepted his weakening influence in political affairs to focus on other matters. His decisions could not be in complete effect until Hidetada approved of them. Since both parties and the retainers consented to the change, there were no civil disputes between parent and child. Osaka Campaign While Hidetada focused on governing and maintaining matters in the court, Ieyasu busied himself with dealing the discontent Toyotomi loyalists who remained within the west. He had gained an advantage over the weakened clan once their affluent supporter, Maeda Toshinaga, passed away in 1614. Trying to quell the western generals' complaints, he offered three compromises to the Toyotomi family for a bloodless resolution: move Hideyori to Edo, offer Yodo-dono as a hostage to the shogunate, and give up their fief and Osaka Castle. Gravely offended and outraged by the decree, the Toyotomi loyalists refused. Ieyasu heard their complaints and, realizing that further negotiations with his tight-lipped opponents would be futile, declared war on the remaining Toyotomi family by November the same year. Hidetada was named one of the commanders for the winter assault. He marched his troops from Edo Castle, yet this time he overstressed his men for the march. When he arrived at Fushimi Castle seventeen days later, his army was tired and poorly dressed. His soldiers' armor was in tatters and much of their equipment was ruined. His hurried march is thought to either be a case of negligence or Hidetada ignoring Ieyasu's order to rest. Hidetada was unable to provide much assistance due to the beaten state of his army, earning Ieyasu's ire and annoyance. Ieyasu arguably wanted to use his son's presence to intimidate the Toyotomi forces into a peace treaty, but he had to cancel his plans and resort to attacking the enemy. Throughout the battle, Hidetada was officially put on standby. Ieyasu and Hidetada rejoined their forces at Kyōgoku Tadataka's headquarters and used it as a step towards formalizing the momentary armistice. They were allowed easy entry into the camp since Tadataka was Hidetada's son-in-law, the husband to his fourth daughter, Hatsuhime. Ieyasu would continue to use such marital alliances to strategically maneuver his troops across the battlefield. When peace was declared, Hidetada sought to return to Fushimi Castle. Upon learning that they would likely return to war, however, he oversaw the manufacturing of siege cannons and firearms in 1615. When he returned to Nijo Castle, Hidetada refused Tōdō Takatora's advice to immediately reunite with Ieyasu as he wished to watch Osaka Castle's surroundings and serve as a part of the vanguard. As a result, both he and Ieyasu had their own bases for the siege but were not fully coordinated with one another. He had an army of 23,000 under his command. During the climatic battle, his troops were stationed at Okuyama-guchi. His strategist, Tachibana Muneshige, heard gunshots nearby and advised a preemptive strike on the enemy to prevent loses. Since Hidetada refused to listen to him, his base soon encountered difficulties from Ono Harufusa and company's forces. Though the camp was in distress, the situation was soon under control thanks to Muneshige, Kuroda Nagamasa, and Katō Yoshiaki's swift and brutal counterattacks. Hidetada was said to have armed himself with a spear to fight beside his men, but Honda Masanobu convinced him to think of his status and stand down. Unlike Ieyasu's forces, which suffered a short series of retreats, close calls, and hit-and-runs, Hidetada's forces were able to stand firm against the Toyotomi charge. Hidetada was unable to redeem himself from his fault from the winter campaign, but he was said to have impressed the retainers with his compassion for them. His army later assisted the siege of Osaka Castle. After the castle's fall, Hidetada worked together with Ieyasu to decree the Laws for the Military Houses and other decrees to further separate the imperial court from the samurai caste. They would continue to do so until the year of Ieyasu's passing. Later Years After Hidetada ensured that his father received the proper rites for his death and afterlife, he became the main head of leadership. He immediately went to work by reorganizing military ranks by promoting Tokugawa elders and demoting or exiling any general who was suspected or guilty of misconduct, such as Fukushima Masanori and Honda Masazumi. Hidetada split territory between his vassals and younger brothers. Whilst doing so, he strengthened his position within Edo and increased his influence within the royal court by sending his fifth daughter, Kazuko, to become Emperor Go-Mizunoo's consort. By 1630, the Tokugawa were recognized to be a consort clan for the throne. Hidetada experienced several family hardships in quick succession. In 1616, Hidetada had ordered his younger brother, Matsudaira Tadateru, into exile. The reasons why vary; either due to his rude misconduct during the Osaka campaign, his possible friendliness with Christians, or due to his fear of Tadateru's father-in-law. In the late summer of the same year, Senhime was sent to remarry Honda Tadatoki. During her wedding procession, Sakazaki Naomori –often argued to be the vassal who rescued her from the flames of Osaka Castle– planned to attack her carriage and kidnap her. Fortunately, the shogun was able to predict his assault and ordered for his execution. Alternatively, it's said that Muneshige and Yagyū Munenori intercepted Naomori before he left with the princess and convinced him to commit suicide as repentance for his crime. His second daughter, Tamahime, died due to failing health and child birth complications in 1622. While the funeral services were still being done for her, his third daughter, Katsuhime, was nearly killed by her husband. Matsudaira Tadanao, her husband and cousin, was indignant about his father (Tadateru)'s exile and drank himself into a stupor. He lashed out to Katsuhime with his sword, and she barely escaped death thanks to two maids who were present. Hidetada punished Tadanao through exile, not allowing Katsuhime and her children to come with him. During Ieyasu's wake in 1623, Hidetada dubbed his second eldest son, Iemitsu, his successor. Mirroring the actions of his father, he retired and gave control to his son. He decided to retire within Edo's inner keep (contemporary Tokyo Imperial Palace) and casually oversaw political affairs. He would experience tragedy again when Hatsuhime lost her battle to illness in 1630. Her husband, Tadataka, was never pleased with her company and ignored her entirely throughout their marriage. When she died, Tadataka was a spectator at a sumo match. Once Hidetada heard this, Iemitsu and him were infuriated. Hidetada forbade the Kyōgoku clan –family, vassals and servants– from attending her funeral and cut off their family ties to the shogunate. In 1631, Hidetada's health was failing and he rarely left his bedside. Before his death in 1632, he confessed to Iemitsu his fears that his work to pacify discord between the retainers and court was still unfinished. He entrusted his son with inheriting his desire to protect their family future. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters